Fate's Mercy
by Jesusfreak9692
Summary: Just as Draco is about to accept death, the Vanishing Cabinet transports him to another world. With a fresh start gleaming in his hands, can he learn to forgive himself and accept his new reality?  Draco/OC
1. Prologue

Chapter I: Acceptance

The fire was blazing in the Room of Requirement. I had been trying to get Crabbe out of it, but I knew he was already gone. Sure, he was a jerk now, but a proper burial would be better than cremation. But the door was too far and Crabbe was simply too heavy.

I stared at the flames. Why had everything turned out this way? I never wanted any of this. I wanted to go to school, make friends, and have a family afterward. No, instead the Dark Lord had risen to power and, in order to protect my mother, I had tried to kill Dumbledore, lead Death Eaters into the castle, and now most of the people I went to school with were going to die. I should have said "no" the first time.

The flames leaped around me as I saw Potter and his friends trying to escape with the diadem. That was good. Maybe, just maybe, he could defeat him. No, he would. He was Harry Potter. A veteran at snuffing the Dark Lord's plans. I knew that everything would be fine. My parents would be safe. Everyone would be safe.

Potter turned at me at the door and realized I was far from the exit. He thought I'd already escaped. Not this time. I wasn't going to run this time. I never wanted any of this. I can't forgive myself. So many people are dead and will die because of me. If Dumbledore were still here, maybe Hogwarts would have been safe. No, now, the chain of events had caused me to do horrible things in the Dark Lord's name I had never wanted to do.

I gave him a small smile. I wished that I had been his friend. Sure, my parents would have disowned me, but everything might have turned out alright in the end. Instead, I had taken my pride and showered myself in it. Ron wasn't so bad, annoying, but loyal to a fault. Hermione, know-it-all that she was, we could have had some great conversations. Harry, gosh, Harry Potter. The nicest, most selfless guy anyone could ask for in a hero. And I'd spent my entire Hogwarts career making fun of him because I was jealous. My friends would turn on me, I knew it. Look at Crabbe and Goyle. His never did. Squabbles never mattered in the long run. Pansy was still mad at me for accidentally turning her owl blue in our first year. It was easily fixed by Snape, but she still thought I was the most horrible person in the world. No, I wished I had abandoned Slytherin pride and been friends with The Golden Trio.

I backed away from the door even farther and felt the Vanishing Cabinet against me. The Vanishing Cabinet would be quick. I was already probably broken from the flames. It would be better than slowly burning to death. I wished I could start over. Ha, as if Fate were that kind. I opened the cabinet and stepped inside, but not before kicking it for good measure. That ought to break it enough. Like the bird in my sixth year, I hoped. Quick and painless. I deserved worse, far worse. But I'm not in Gryffindor. I'm not brave.

I took one last look. I wanted to tell him I was sorry. I wanted to tell him not to tell everyone I chose the easy way out. I knew my mother would be devastated. I took one last look at Harry Potter and his friends. I smile again. And nodded. He returned it. His head wasn't completely full of rocks, he did understand. Even if the Dark Lord, no Voldemort, were defeated, I would never be able to live. I've done too much. I couldn't live in society with the guilt. The result would be the same as now.

I smiled one more time, a real one, and closed the door.


	2. Chapter I: Residents of Hell

Walnut. I held walnut in my hands. I stared at the pile of shards at my feet. The sun gleamed at me from behind, just above the trees. I stood in the middle of a forest with the Vanishing Cabinet smashed irreparably at my feet. I fell to my knees in disbelief as the sun slowly fell behind me.

Darkness surrounded me as I stood up. I must have blacked out at some point and the sliver of a moon now shone high in the sky. Well, I couldn't just stay here. I had to figure out where I was. Be it Heaven or Hell. I stood, and stuck a piece of my broken past in my pocket. I noticed I was still wearing my robes. Hopefully the other residents of Hell wouldn't mind.

I had no idea where to go, but anything would be better than here brooding. Maybe I could figure out what was going on. The eerie silence was…. Disturbing. I had to get out of here.

After only a few minutes at walking, I had torn a hole in my robes and fallen several times. The trees seemed enchanted to trip me. Even the mushrooms seemed to move, or at least that's what they looked like. Maybe they were some distant Mandrake cousin. It wouldn't surprise me.

I came to a small clearing and a few yards of empty space. I felt a little better knowing I hadn't been trapped in a Hell Circle. Try to walk out and you only end up back at the beginning. A distant uncle of mine had gotten trapped in one in Germany and walked till he died of starvation. Still, I wasn't in that kind of danger…. Until my eyes met a pair of red ones.

As the creature walked toward me, it growled ferociously. Wait…. A small, brown dog, really? Not so ferocious. Until I was surrounded by then a few seconds later. In the crowd, I could pick out several larger ones. I tried to remember everything I'd learned about magical mongrels in that giant oaf's class, but came up empty handed. I had obviously stumbled on their territory and they weren't all that welcoming.

An extremely large dog walked into the clearing. It sniffed the air, I guess trying to figure out what I was or something. My knees were shaking as I looked around for an escape. None. The midgets had me surrounded. The air was filled with nearly corporal tension as they continued to growl.

The largest howled loudly into the night and the tension was cut into a path on which the dogs dove. In seconds, I could feel blood running down my arms and my clothes were shredded. I ran in a random direction, the only one I could see amidst fur. As I tore from the crowd, one bite ripped my side. I felt the blood staining my shirt as it oozed down.

I stumbled out of the forest only to trip on a rock and land face first on a wooden bridge. Wait! A bridge! Bridge leads to people! Maybe someone in this Hell could get me away from these mangy mutts! I was brought from my thoughts by yet another rough bite in my right leg. I stumbled upward and felt the tear of my skin. I could tell he hadn't gotten a good hold, but God that hurt!

As I half ran, half stumbled down the road, I could see lights ahead. Finally! Civilized society! I didn't realize until I hit the door that the dogs had slowly thinned out as I got nearer to the light. Wild dogs will be themselves, I suppose. I ran face first into a large door and it inched open as I leaned on it.

"Please, someone. Anyone. Please help me." I hated to beg, but my vision was going fuzzy. I couldn't see anyone or anything there. A long stretch. And silence. Damn. I could hear the blood dripping from my side slowly onto the floor as I tried to inch forward. Someone had to be farther. Anyone. Just no dogs.

My blond hair flew in front of my face. A few drops of blood fell from the end of my hair and I tasted the iron on my lips. I could feel myself slowly falling and I tried to catch myself. I caught myself on my hands. Not. My hands slipped and I landed on my elbows. I could barely feel the electric shock I got in return for clumsiness. I crawled forward a few seconds before I felt myself fall. I never felt the landing.

~Time Passes~

Beeping. Why was there beeping? I could hear distant sounds even though I could tell they were close.

"Poor kid, the guard found him just as he passed out. Him and his coffee breaks. Why do we keep him around again?" I heard a woman say. She messed with a few machines near me and patted my should lightly. "He'll be fine, Linn. Thank you for helping. I guess it's a good thing they made you take Anatomy and Physiology along with Poke Biology, huh?"

"Yeah, sure." I heard a young grumpy voice, probably Linn. "Aunt Joy, you can't use me every time a trainer gets hurt around here. You're way more experienced than me. Just because I want to be a Poke Vet like you doesn't mean you have to call me at 3 am to help you. I need my sleep too. There's a reason I'm the DAYTIME assistant."

"Remind me to keep a pot of coffee around, Kill-Joy." Joy said removing her hand. "Look, I have to go check on all the other patients, ok? You and your guitar stay in here in case he wakes up. Those clothes don't belong to any trainer around here and he has no identification. We need to figure this out."

Trainers? Poke Vets? What the hell? I may not have fallen in Hell, but they apparently didn't know anything about magic.

Whatever Joy had messed was… messing with….. Zzzz…

If anyone has any suggestions for my story, fire them off. There are no bad ideas. Well, there are, but I'll listen. ;)


	3. Chapter II: Dragons and Vampires

I have tried to try to put a song to each chapter. I think it'll make things more interesting. I'll introduce you to new music and if you want, you can put a favorite artist or song in your review and I'll look it up. Who knows? It could give me a chapter inspiration.

Theme: Black-eyed - Placebo.

Chapter II

"You're sleeping on the couch or on the floor. You pick." Linn said to me. Brutally honest, she would say whatever you needed to hear. Whether you wanted to or not. "You're being the most ungrateful person in the world and if you keep it up, you'll sleep in the backyard."

"Ja Linn Najun, stop it right now. I swear, he may be ungrateful but at least he has more self control that you." A head peeked down the stairs. Linn's brother, Reen.

I just got out of the hospital. Nurse Joy had left my care in Linn's hands. Unfortunately Linn wasn't the nicest person.

(Flashback)

"What's your name?" A girl my age said. She had long, fine black hair that was tied a bun. She had striking blue and grey eyes that seemed to see straight into me.

"Draco… Draco Malfoy." I said trying to sit up to see her better.

She pushed me pack onto the bed. "I'm checking your stitches, idiot. Stay still." She lifted the white hospital shirt the hospital had given me and looked at the… stitches? She had sewn me together like it was nothing!

"Where am I? What were those dog things? Ugh, I am so confused." In a moment of weakness, I had let my panic take hold. I was supposed to be dead! Now I was here? Why was I sent-?

"Those eyes, you look guilty of something." Those piercing eyes. How does she know? "Whatever God or whatever controls our lives sent you here from wherever you're from. Joy thinks you just have amnesia, but I know she's wrong. It seems to me like you've been given a second chance. Don't disappoint Him."

"I'm not psychic, but I'm not stupid." She picked up a book off of a shelf and tossed it lightly in my lap. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, her eyes boring into mine. "You know nothing of this world. You can't spot a common Herdier. Even people with amnesia I've dealt with can pick one out of that children's picture book." She sighed, "read that book and as many on the shelf as you can for now. They'll tell you everything you need to know about this world. I don't know if you had Pokémon before, but they're here in this world. That book will show you some of the ones around here and introduce you to Pokémon if you don't know about them."

Why was she so accepting? I was from a whole different world and she was acting like it's nothing! She was so… weird.

"Look, while you stare off into space, I'm going to do the other stuff I have to do. You're mostly healed, so you'll be staying with me for a little white. I'll be back later to check you out." She got off the wall and walked to the door. She paused for a moment before her hand fell on the knob.

She walked back to my side. "Here. You need this more than I do. It was in your pocket earlier." She reached in her pocket and handed me the only remnant I held of my past: a piece of the Vanishing Cabinet. My walnut. "It's important to you. It's the reason you're here. Wherever you came from, it's probably your last bit. Don't forget it."

Without waiting for a reply, she walked out of the room and closed the door.

(Flashback End)

The house was simple. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms. Much tinier than my own house. My house…. No, I…. I don't have one anymore.

"She's not a total bitch, you know." A voice said from behind me, bringing me from my thoughts. Reen. He shared Linn's dark, black hair, but the eyes were completely different. Where Linn's eyes were blue and gray, Reen's orbs were green with a gold center. His eyes were also much kinder and easily betrayed his emotions, not that he seemed to try to hide them.

"She doesn't act like it," I said as I sat on the couch. "I feel like she's going to bite my head off any second now."

Reen suddenly burst into laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?" I said she definitely played the part. Her eyes alone seemed to pierce through everything they saw. I was waiting for fangs to come out and pierce my flesh as well.

"She wouldn't bite your head off unless she had something to gain from it." Reen said as he calmed down. "It sounds selfish, I know. But think about it, we humans are entirely selfish creatures. People are never nice just because. Whether it's that they think that somewhere in the future you'll pay them back or because they just want that good, warm feeling inside. Even because you love to see someone's smile, you do it for a reason."

"Sounds like you're repeating the same excuse she gives you." I said staring blankly at the box at the end of the room. Somehow, it was showing the weather.

"Yeah," he laughed again. "She has. So, anyways, unless you tasted good or something, your head is safe."

"So then, why's she helping me?" I thought aloud. There's not much to gain from a homeless guy who just failed to commit suicide from another freaking dimension.

I saw Reen shrug as he stood and attempted to fix his hair, it seemed to have a habit of falling in his face. "She probably wants you to go on her Pokémon journey with her. I hated going on my own." He walked to the kitchen and began collecting stuff for dinner on the counter.

"Pokémon journey…. The thing where you go and collect badges from different towns to see how good you are?" I asked, I remembered from one of the books I read earlier. I stood from the couch and sat myself at the kitchen table.

"Yup. She's old enough to go on her own, you know. She keeps delaying to help me around the house, but… Someday she'll be too old. She won't enjoy it when she's thirty. She needs to take you and go. Going alone really sucks, especially when you're stuck in the woods for three days. If you go, she'll have company and a much better time. You're welcome to stay here while she's gone but…"

But he wants to be alone. "I get it," I said. "It's alright." I wasn't going to learn much about where I was if I stayed here cleaning house all day. "I'm going to go outside for a while." I stood and looked for the back door.

"That's cool. I'll get you when dinner's ready," Reen pointed to the back door and went to chop up some vegetables.

I had to say, the back yard was quite lovely. My house may have had the best rooms, the best view, the best living room, away from everyone… I could go on and on. But, it was always gloomy. Even the rainbows looked depressing.

This place…. IT was bright and cheery. The sun itself seemed to be smiling like when you're coloring as a child. Still, I felt like my old house. Everything here was so strange so… Muggle. Yet not. Everything I knew was gone. No more teasing Potter, no more Quidditch, no more Hogwarts, no Potions class, no…. no nothing. There was nothing I was familiar with. Still, no Voldemort. That's always a plus.

I wondered what everyone from Hogwarts would think if they saw me now. The Great Draco Malfoy not being rude. Not trying to raise Hell on Earth. I just, I didn't feel like it. I didn't feel like being a total jackass anymore. It had brought me nothing but pain. I could have been friends with Potter. I wouldn't be stuck here. I could have gotten a nice girlfriend. Not some crazy bitch would had piercing psychic eyes.

God, Ja Linn seemed to see though everything! It was crazy! She never seemed to smile, never put her guard down. She just analyzed everything and seemed to think one step ahead of everyone else. Good thing she'd never meet Granger. God, it would be a disaster. With her chess-mind and Granger's brains…. Forget Voldemort, it'd be a feminist's world.

After a good meal by Reen, consisting of spaghetti and garlic bread, I found myself on the couch. I stared at the ceiling and prayed that sleep would come soon. This couch was DEFINETLY not my bed. At home OR at Hogwarts.

I need to know something from you guys: short chapters but much faster to update or long chapter and forever to update? I actually finished the first half of this chapter two days after chapter one, so I could have updated sooner, but I wanted to make it longer. Opinions as you review?


End file.
